In many applications, particularly sequencing and library screening, researchers want to assess the entire catalogue of nucleic acids in a sample or library. However, the nucleic acids in a sample (e.g. a cDNA library) are often in a broad range of concentrations ranging several orders a magnitude. This greatly increases the amount of sequencing or screening necessary to fully assess sample. To overcome this, researchers often want to work with a normalized library where the concentrations of different nucleic acids are all at a similar concentration, so that less redundant effort is required to interrogate new molecules.